At the Crown & Greyhound
by DRL
Summary: There are strange goings on at the Crown & Greyhound. Can Wufei get to the bottom of it?


At The Crown & Greyhound

By DRL

He had beautiful hair, the man behind the bar. It was a rich, deep shade of chestnut and he had allowed it to grow long so that the tuft of hair at the end of the thick braid it was woven into brushed the belt at the waist of his jeans. Wufei nodded his approval and he raked admiring eyes over the man as his hand disappeared beneath the surface of the bar and reappeared clasping a beer glass, which he proceeded to polish vigorously with a linen glass cloth. Suddenly the barman looked up from his task and fixed Wufei with a penetrating violet gaze.

'Beautiful eyes too' was the thought that flashed through Wufei's mind as he quickly lowered his own eyes and studied the contents of the half-empty wine glass in front of him most intently. He felt his cheeks burn with the embarrassment of having been caught staring. Staring? Ogling was more like it. Hadn't Treize often warned him that he would get into trouble one day if he continued to check out pretty boys quite so blatantly?

And where on earth **was** Treize? If he had been on time this would never had happened, and Wufei wouldn't have found himself sitting alone in a pub, blushing to the roots of his hair. Wufei smiled ruefully. No, had Treize been here Wufei would have had eyes for him alone.

Wufei chided himself; He ought not to complain. Treize probably had a very good reason for being late. Wufei knew that his fiancé was always very busy. Treize made and maintained a vast fortune by shrewd investments in various business ventures, but however busy he might be he never failed to drop everything at a mere word from Wufei. The very fact that Treize was late meant that accepting Wufei's impromptu luncheon invitation, casually extended a mere hour ago, must have meant some considerable rearrangement of his affairs for the day. Wufei felt a pang of guilt – but just a small one.

As Wufei stared into his glass, a shadow passed across the table at which he was sitting. He glanced up just in time to see the retreating back of a tall figure as it disappeared into the bowels of the pub. Wufei followed the man (no woman could have so tall and broad a figure) with his eyes. He wore a dark coat, which either had a hood that was raised, or else he had wound a scarf about his head. He took a seat at a table in the farthest corner of the pub. Wufei himself was seated at the rear of the pub, in an area that was reserved for people who had ordered food. The man had the distinct air of a vagrant and Wufei wondered whether he could actually afford a meal. Pub food was particularly good value for money, but it did not come free. Besides, the Crown and Greyhound was a renowned gastro-pub, and the meals served there did not exactly come at 'pub grub' prices, for all that they were cheap at the price for the calibre and quality. The man was carrying a box, which he placed carefully on the bench seat beside him.

Wufei felt a wave of sympathy for the poor wretch, as he always did when he encountered beggars and pan-handlers on the city streets. Observing their sad plight never failed to make him appreciate his own good fortune. He tried to observe the man's face, but his head was pulled so far back into the folds of the cowl he wore, that his face was all but invisible. Minutes ticked by as Wufei watched the man, but he did not move. He just sat immobile, slouched on the bench, his head slightly bowed. Wufei could not see whether his eyes were open or closed.

As Wufei watched the strange man, a shadow fell across his table once again, but this time it did not pass.

"I see that you are checking out the local talent as usual," Said a voice as rich and dark as molasses, "But your standards seem to have dropped considerably." Wufei looked up with a delighted smile.

"Treize - at last!" He exclaimed animatedly.

The man Wufei was due to marry in a few months' time, standing arrow-straight at over 6' tall, cut an impressive figure. Piercing, ice-blue eyes stared forthrightly from a sun-burnished face of startlingly exquisite beauty, with rich auburn hair brushed back in thick waves from a proud, patrician brow. He looked every inch the affluent _bon vivant_ that he was, dressed in a superbly tailored, navy serge suit, open necked shirt and tan brogues. He looked mature and respectable, older than his husband-to-be by perhaps some 10 years.

"I'm sorry to be so late my darling," He said, leaning towards Wufei's upturned face in order to place a delicate kiss on the other man's lips, "Something came up and I just couldn't get away."

"Don't worry," Wufei shunted along the bench seat a little, then patted the space beside him, indicating that Treize should take a seat beside him, rather than on the bench opposite, "It's okay." Treize slid into the seat and placed a proprietorial arm about the other man's shoulders.

"Well, at least you found something to divert you while you waited." Treize said. "What is so interesting over there?" He jerked his chin in the direction of the man in the corner.

"That man," Wufei replied, settling back into Treize's embrace, "What do you make of him?" Treize studied the man for a moment, then made a non-committal moue.

"Some kind of tramp or vagrant?" He said doubtfully.

"That was what I thought." Wufei said.

"But what's he doing in here?" Treize added. "I shouldn't think he has the price of a drink, let alone a meal."

"That was what I thought." Wufei repeated.

"Ah Wufei my sweet, the way in which our minds are so minutely attuned sometimes frightens me." This earned Treize a playful poke in the ribs from his fiancé. "And talking of a drink and a meal," He continued, "What will you have?"

Having ascertained Wufei's menu choices, Treize went to the bar to place their lunch order. Wufei studied him as he walked over to the bar. Treize moved with an elegance and grace that was mesmerising to behold, and Wufei watched, transfixed.

Suddenly, Wufei was jerked back down to earth as a piercing scream shattered the peaceful quite of the pub. He jerked his head around to the source of the sound and he saw that a minor commotion was in progress at a table a few feet away from his. The scream had emanated from a woman who had been seated at the table, along with a man and a young boy. Wufei had noticed them before, and he had taken them to be a mother and father with their young son. The three of them had been seated quietly at a table in the centre of the dining area, and beyond a cursory inspection and his conclusion as to their relationship, he had paid them no further attention, his interest having been piqued by the tramp in the corner. They now had Wufei's undivided attention as the woman, amid shrieks of sheer terror, climbed up upon her chair and held her skirts close against her legs.

"There, it's over there!" She cried, and pointed to a spot which was beyond Wufei's field of vision.

He sprang to his feet, anxious to be of assistance if he possibly could, and moved across the room to a point where he could see the spot that the woman was pointing to. Her husband had also risen, and he looked round as Wufei approached.

"Can I help in any way?" Wufei asked. The man shrugged.

"She said she saw a rat, but I didn't see anything." The man said. He looked doubtfully at his shrieking wife, who still stood upon the chair.

"I saw it, Dad," The young boy said excitedly, "It was massive!" He was around 14 or 15 years of age, and seemed to be enjoying the confusion immensely. He looked up at his mother with an expression of bemused humour, as she perched precariously upon her chair, her eyes wide with anxiety.

Suddenly Treize burst in upon the scene, closely flanked by the braided barman, whose long tresses Wufei had been admiring earlier. A young woman, whose white apron over her short black dress marked her as a waitress, came running out of the kitchen towards the source of the disturbance. Treize's eyes went immediately to the woman on the chair, but seeing that she was in no immediate danger, his glance swung towards Wufei, and his steps followed.

"Darling what's wrong, are you alright?" He asked earnestly, his concern manifest in the intensity of his gaze. Placing a hand firmly at his elbow, Wufei drew Treize off a pace or two before replying, thereby ensuring that they were not overheard.

"She says she saw a rat." Wufei said quietly, eyeing the frightened woman doubtfully.

"You don't believe her?" Treize asked.

"Well look at her," He said, shooting her a sidelong glance, "She definitely saw something. Anyway, the boy saw it too."

Taking Treize's arm, he guided him back to their seats. Seating themselves side-by-side behind the table, they observed the scene. The husband and the barman attempted to coax the woman to descend from the chair, but she steadfastly refused. Gesticulating wildly, she indicated the path she claimed the rat had taken, and as she traced the route with a trembling finger, Wufei noticed that the tramp had disappeared. He nudged the other man with his elbow and pointed.

"The tramp's gone." He observed.

"Hmmm," Treize murmured, "Probably gone to find an alternative establishment that is not teeming with vermin."

Wufei laughed, and both men watched in silence as the barman, the waitress and the husband attempted, with scant success, to calm the overwrought woman and coax her down from the chair. Eventually she relented sufficiently to the point where she lowered herself from a standing to a seated position but she kept her legs folded beneath her, refusing to place her feet upon the floor. At length, the barman left the group and went back to the bar. As he passed he stopped at Treize and Wufei's table.

"I'm so sorry about all this." He said with an apologetic smile that failed to reach his anguished eyes.. "I just can't understand it – we've never had this sort of thing happen before."

"Don't mention it." Treize said affably. "Hazards of the trade, I daresay."

"Well let me get you those drinks – on the house, of course."

"Thank-you," Wufei said with a warm smile, "That's very kind."

"It's the least I can do after…" He jerked his head in the direction of the disturbance by way of completion. "A glass of Bordeaux and a pint of Bishop's Finger wasn't it? Coming right up."

The barman collected Wufei's empty wine glass and disappeared behind the bar. Wufei watched him as he pour their drinks and Treize, an amused smile playing about his lips, studied him as he watched.

"Marks out of 10?" Treize asked with a smirk. Wufei turned to look at him. He made a show of contemplating the question before replying.

"Oh, I'd say about 9." He said.

"Only 9?" Treize said, placing an arm across his fiancé's shoulders and drawing him close. "He's very comely."

"Only 9." Wufei replied. "There's only one person who warrants 10 out of 10 in my book."

He placed a hand at the back of Treize's neck and drew him down for a kiss. As their lips met a piercing shriek rent the air for the second time, and they sprang apart with a start. "What now!" Wufei exclaimed testily as both he and Trieze rose and moved swiftly back to the table where the woman still squatted on her chair, but both men were checked in their stride as a large brown rat waddled casually across the floor a few feet from the table. Leaving the man to pacify his hysterical wife, Wufei turned to Treize.

"I think I've just lost my appetite." He said dully. He turned on his heel and left the pub.

*****

Wufei walked into his office and hung his coat on the hook behind the door. He slid into the leather chair behind his desk, and looked across the room. Heero Yuy, his partner, was seated opposite at a similar desk, his ankles crossed and resting on the blotter before him and a telephone receiver clamped to his ear. Heero was of Asian extraction, as was Wufei himself, but where his own antecedents were of Chinese origin, Heero's were Japanese.

Wufei rummaged into the paper bag he had deposited onto the desk and withdrew a large, waxed paper packet and a polystyrene cup. He unwrapped the packet to reveal an enormous tuna salad sandwich, then carefully removed the lid from the cup, releasing a faint waft of steam, and the rich aroma of coffee. Raising the sandwich to his lips, he bit into it as he regarded his partner. With his unruly, deep mahogany hair, azure blue eyes and roguishly handsome mien, Heero scored eight on Wufei's scale of beauty, perhaps eight and a half. He appreciated Heero's beauty, but he was not interested in him – not like _**that**_. Treize was the only one for him. Anyway, even had he been interested, Heero was not available. Although something of a loner, a few months ago he had begun a tentative relationship with a young man he had met. Although still a relatively fledgling liaison, the thing seemed to be going well and judging by the sparkle in his eyes and the idiot smile on his face, Wufei surmised that it was his new swain that Heero was talking to. Wufei smiled indulgently around a mouthful of sandwich.

Being the extremely private person that he was, his partner had never actually admitted that he was seeing someone, but he had confessed that he had met a new 'friend' with whom he had been going about quite a lot of late. Wufei was not in the least bit fooled by the euphemism 'friend'. One man in love knew another, and Heero was as in love with his new 'friend' as Wufei was with his own fiancé, and Wufei positively adored Treize to the point of obsession. He had not questioned Heero about his friend overmuch because he did not really want to tease his partner or make him feel uncomfortable so beyond his name, Wufei did not know much about this mystery man, but he was still able to pick up on the development of the relationship just the same. Wufei took a slow, thoughtful sip of coffee, then he made a decision.

"Everything alright?" He asked casually, as Heero replaced the receiver at the end of his phonecall, which had only continued for a further minute or two after Wufei had entered the room.

"Fine." Said Heero, the last vestiges of the 'idiot smile' Wufei had marked fading from his face as he replied.

"Good, good." Wufei said. "Would you like to come over for dinner this evening?" He asked briskly. Heero lowered his gaze and drew a hesitant breath, but before he could voice the refusal Wufei knew was coming, he continued. "And bring Duo with you. It's about time we met, I think. 7.30, at Treize's place. You know the address."

*****

Although dinner was to be at Treize's sumptuous mansion, Wufei dressed casually that evening. He didn't go so far as to don jeans, but his casual slacks and crisp white shirt did sterling service. His long hair had been loosed from the confines of its work-day ponytail, and fell in attractive waves to just below his shoulders.

Treize and he were enjoying a glass of wine together when their guests arrived, and Wufei relaxed into his fiancé's arms as they reclined on a sofa in the living room. When the sharply-suited butler entered to announce Heero and Duo's arrival, Wufei rose and glanced down for a moment or two while he smoothed the creases from his trousers. As he looked up again he gasped in surprise. Standing just inside the doorway, behind the butler, were Heero and the long-haired barman from the pub at lunchtime. Treize, equally as surprised as Wufei, was the first to recover and he approached the newcomers.

"Well well, we meet again." He said as he extended a welcoming hand.

*****

Heero Yuy cut into the thick veal cutlet that sat on his plate, drenched in a thick sauce and surrounded by glistening vegetables. The knife slid through the meat as if through butter, and Heero gave an approving nod.

"I can't believe you guys know each other." He said, before popping the morsel into his mouth and chewing appreciatively.

"Well, we don't exactly know each other honey." Duo said. At the causally-voiced endearment, Wufei and Treize exchanged a glance which said 'Just good friends forsooth!' as the braided man continued. "Wufei and Treize were in the pub today when that lady saw the rat."

Wufei coloured a little as he recalled how peremptorily he had exited the pub after sighting the animal himself. He remembered walking out without even cancelling the lunch order they had placed. He would have shown a little more support had he known then that the harried barman was his partner's paramour.

"How long have you worked at the pub?" He asked, hastily attempting to steer the conversation away from that lunchtime's escapade.

"I took over the tenancy six months ago." Duo replied, and Wufei's eyebrows rose in astonishment.

"So you are actually the landlord, not just a hired barman?" He asked.

"Yes, he is." Heero asserted proudly, and Duo rewarded him with an adoring smile.

Wufei frowned. This placed the lunchtime incident in a completely different light. It was not just some faceless, never-to-be-seen, absentee owner's, but Duo's own personal and professional reputation that was at stake here, should word get about that the Crown and Greyhound was infested with vermin. Should such a thing happen, it could sound the death-knell for Duo's business. Customers would shun a pub with a reputation for rats, especially a gastro-pub such as the Crown and Greyhound was, noted for the fine food it served. Indeed, it was exactly this famed menu that had brought Wufei to the pub in the first place. Wufei would hate to see his new friend's business suffer because of what had happened. He wondered whether there was anything he could to do help. Reluctantly he brought the conversation back to the rat incident.

"Duo," He asked, "Have you had any problems with rats in the past?"

"No," The publican replied emphatically, "That's what's so strange. When I took on the tenancy the environmental health people came in and looked the place over. They told me that there were several holes in the cellar where rodents could enter the building and that there was some… er, evidence of rodent activity." They all knew that he meant rat droppings and were grateful for his tactful phrasing at the dinner table. "I called the pest control people immediately, and they took care of it. They plugged up the holes and put bait boxes down in the cellar, on the main floor and outside in the car park. When the environmental health guys came back to check, they gave the place an A1 certificate. No 'activity' and no means of entry. We store food in the cellar, as well as the beer barrels, so I always keep a weather-eye open for any signs, and I make sure that my staff does too. We've never seen a thing – not from rats or any other kind of pest." Wufei nodded.

"And how many members of staff do you have?" He asked.

"That depends." Duo replied. "At lunchtime it's less busy so there's me, plus one barman, a waitress and the chef. It's a lot of work for just the four of us, but we manage. I help out at the bar or at the tables, whatever is necessary. In the evenings we do a brisk trade, both in the bar and at the tables. I have two barmen, two waitresses and two in the kitchen in the evenings." Wufei nodded again, contemplatively.

"Duo," Heero interposed, "Tell them what happened later."

"Oh yeah," The braided man said with animation, warming to his theme, "Just in case you thought that the day couldn't get any worse, it did. I was robbed."

"Robbed?" Treize and Wufei cried in unison.

"Someone emptied the till." Heero said.

"Yeah," Duo confirmed, "I guess it must have been during the confusion with the rat."

"I'm very sorry to hear that Duo." Treize said sympathetically. "Were the police called?"

"Yeah," Duo said, "And I'd be grateful if you guys could go down to the station and give some sort of a statement." His gaze took in both Treize and Wufei.

"Barton and Winner are working the case." Heero said. "They questioned everyone who was in the bar at the time, but of course you guys had already left. Duo didn't know who you were then, so he couldn't tell them where to find you."

"I did give them a description of you thought, and er…" Duo gave a nervous laugh, "I think you're their prime suspects, seeing as how you left so suddenly and all." They all laughed.

"It will be interesting to see how long it takes Quatre and Trowa to connect the descriptions to you two." Heero said.

*****

Coffee and dessert were taken in the living room, and while, Heero and Duo took their ease on comfortable chairs and chatted amiably with Treize, Wufei remained aloof and deeply contemplative, as he mulled things over in his mind.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Treize's solicitous remark broke into Wufei's thoughts and he shot his fiancé a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine," He said, "Just thinking. Duo," He turned to face the braided man, "You said that you have a barman and a waitress on duty at lunchtimes."

"That's right." Duo nodded in confirmation.

"But when Treize and I were in the pub earlier I saw only you and the waitress. What happened to the other barman?"

"Oh, he called in sick this morning."

"Did he now?" Wufei said. "Is he a reliable worker ordinarily?"

"Not him." Duo replied. "He was useless."

"In fact, Duo had given him a week's notice, hadn't you love?" Heero said. Wufei stifled a smile at the endearment that Heero had let slip.

"Yeah," Duo replied, "Friday will be his last day, and it can't come too soon for me. I've taken someone else on in his place."

"I'm surprised he called in sick on his last week at work." Treize said.

"So was I." Duo agreed. "He's paid by the hour, so that means that he's lost a day's pay."

"Hmmm," Wufei said contemplatively. "He must have been really sick."

"I doubt it." Duo said sourly. "He sounded just fine to me."

"How did he take his dismissal?" Wufei asked.

"He was pretty pissed off." Duo replied.

"He even threatened you, didn't he?" Heero said.

"Yeah, but I just reminded him that my boyfriend was a police detective, and he soon shut up." At this, Heero coloured slightly, and caught his lower lip between his teeth. He studiously avoided Wufei's gaze.

"How much money was taken?" Wufei asked quickly, seeking to mask his friend's obvious discomfiture.

"I hadn't cashed up yet, so don't know exactly," Duo replied, "But it was a busy lunchtime session so I would estimate about 500 in notes, give or take 50 or so."

"That's quite a lot to have loose in the till." Treize said. "Don't you take the notes out of the till periodically throughout the day, as a precaution against just such an eventuality?"

"I usually do." Duo replied. "In fact, I was about to do just that when I heard the woman scream, and you know what happened after that. When she had calmed down and everything was in order, I went back to the till to take out the money and put it in the safe, and well…" He spread his hands eloquently.

"I see." Treize said.

"Duo," Wufei began, "Did you see a tramp in the pub?"

"A tramp?" Duo looked puzzled for a moment. "Oh, you mean that strangely dressed man with the box? I guess you could call him a tramp. Yeah, I saw him when he came in. He walked straight past the bar without ordering a drink, so I figured that he was either meeting someone, or he just wanted to get in out of the cold. He went down to the food serving area, so I figured that Jen would deal with him if he wanted anything. To be honest, I didn't really think he could afford anything, but as long as he didn't bother anyone, he was welcome to take the weight off his feet for a little while."

"Have you ever seen him in the pub before?" Duo shook his head.

"We sometimes get transients come in, but I've not seen him before. I usually just let them sit for a while, if that's what they want. They do no harm and as long as it doesn't drive the customers away…" Wufei smiled.

"You're very kind, Duo." He said. "There are not many landlords that would be so charitable."

"Well, I've needed a helping hand once or twice in my time, and received it." He said, a little darkly Wufei thought, "So I just like to give a little back."

Wufei regarded the braided man with curiosity. If ever a statement deserved probing that one did but he had something else on his mind just at present, so he decided to file it away for another time.

"Did you see him leave?" He asked.

"Who, the tramp? No, I told you, the rat-woman started screaming and my attention was diverted. I didn't notice who came or went. I didn't even see _**you**_ leave."

"Are you suggesting that the tramp raided the till while everyone else's scrutiny was elsewhere?" Heero said with a sardonic smile. The statement was clearly a joke, but no amusement showed on Wufei's thoughtful face.

"Impossible!" Duo stated. "There is a specific key-combination required to open the till. None but myself and the staff know what it is, and it is reprogrammed weekly."

"Oh, so the till was broken into then?" Treize asked.

"No," Heero replied, "That's what is so strange. The till wasn't damaged in any way, yet the money was gone." He looked to Duo, who nodded in confirmation.

"Curiouser and cruiouser." Treize murmured.

"Duo," Wufei said after a short pause, "I think I can get your money back for you, but I will need your cooperation. Will you help me?

*****

The next day, Wufei and Heero called at the Crown and Greyhound pub, in their official capacity as Police detectives. They were not, strictly speaking, acting officially because Detectives Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton were still assigned to the case, but Wufei had persuaded their colleagues to allow Heero and he a half hour at the scene, with the possible result of the recovery of the stolen money. Winner and Barton were only too willing to comply. They arrived just after opening time, while the pub was still relatively quiet. Heero had not been given any brief beyond the strict instruction to back Wufei up in anything he might say or do. Duo had been given a different brief, and was primed and ready.

They entered the pub and approached the bar. A young man stood behind the counter. He was tall and swarthy, with a mop of shaggy dark hair and the broad-shouldered build of a rugby player. He regarded the two men with dislike, as though their presence caused him some offence. He had been lounging insouciantly against the rack of optics behind him, and did not deign to move as the two detectives approached. As he had not been in the bar the previous day, Wufei assumed that this must be the outgoing barman.

"Can I help you? He said with an unfriendly scowl.

"Police." Wufei said curtly, and showed his warrant card. "I'd like a word with the landlord."

The man hesitated for just long enough for Wufei to begin wondering whether he was going to refuse, then he turned, lifted the bar counter, passed through and disappeared into a doorway at the side of the bar. He returned a moment later, closely followed by Duo.

"Good morning Mr Maxwell." Wufei said. So far Heero had said nothing. He merely took up a stance beside his partner. The barman went back behind the bar and resumed his lounging, although he kept an interested if surreptitious eye on the proceedings.

"Thanks for coming back detectives." Duo said. He gave no sign of ever having met either Heero or Duo outside of their professional capacity.

"Mr Maxwell," Wufei began, "We spoke yesterday about the cash-recovery pilot scheme that you, as well as other local businessmen, were helping us to test." Duo nodded. "We just wanted to check that everything was in order. You're sure you treated the drawers of the till with the sensor spray we gave you?" Duo nodded again, vigorously.

"Yeah, I spray it myself every morning." He said. "I definitely did so yesterday."

"Good." Wufei nodded his approval. "Now you know how the scheme works, and what happens now?"

"Well I'm not so sure on all the technical details," Duo said doubtfully.

"Well the sensor spray is undetectable to the naked eye, but it marks the notes placed in the cash drawer of the till with a special chemical which emits a radio signal, and these notes can be tracked over vast distances using a special tracking device that we have back at the station." Wufei looked at Heero, eyebrows raised. Heero took up the narrative.

"What happens now is that we will come back later with the receiver, and track the path of the stolen notes."

"Are you sure you will be able to pick up the signal?" Duo asked.

"Yes, I'm sure we will." Heero replied. "We have had a 100% success rate so far with the system, so we have every confidence in recovering your money."

"That would be great." Duo said effusively. "That's all I really want. I don't even care if you don't catch the person who stole it; I just want my money back. Do you think you will catch him?"

"I don't think we will have any difficulty there Mr Maxwell." Heero replied, "The perpetrator is probably covered with traces of the chemical himself by now, so we should be able to trace him with ease. However, if you would rather not prosecute…"

"Oh no," Duo said categorically, "Nothing like that. Not if I get my money back."

"Okay Mr Maxwell," Wufei said, as he retreated towards the door, "We will be back tomorrow, probably just after you open up."

"Thank-you very much detectives." The braided man said, as the two officers left the pub.

*****

The next day, Wufei listened with satisfaction to the one half he could hear of the conversation Heero was having with the man he now admitted was his lover.

"… in this morning's mail? That's great! How was it packaged? … a jiffy bag? That was a bit risky. Lucky it didn't split. Did he insure the package? … I'll bet he did. How much was there in the end? …520! Well, I'm glad you got it back love. …yes, I'll tell Wufei you said so. …okay, I'll see you later. …you too." He broke the connection and turned to his partner. "You clever bastard," He said with wry smile, "How did you work it out?"

"I'm not sure really," Wufei confessed, "It was just a lot of little things. Firstly the rat. The more I thought about it the stranger it seemed that a rat would run around indoors, amongst the drinkers in a busy pub as if it was some sort of pet. We hear stories about the thousands of rats in our cities and how you are never more that 3 feet away from a rat, but think about it, how many have you actually seen?"

"Well, hardly any really." Heero replied, after a moment's reflection.

"Exactly. So what are the odds on one being sighted inside a busy pub? Outside perhaps, but inside? Highly unlikely, and even less likely because of all the anti-rodent precautions that Duo told us he put in place. Then I thought about the tramp I saw coming into the pub. He was all swaddled up and I couldn't see his face at all. He had a wooden box with him though, and he sat right at the back of the pub, where the food was being served. I began to wonder whether the box might have contained a rat. The rat **was** sighted shortly after he came into the pub, and he was definitely gone when Treize and I went back to our seats after trying to calm the screaming woman. When Duo mentioned that the regular barman was not at work that day, I instantly cast him in the role of the tramp."

"But you didn't even know what he looked like." Heero said.

"No, I'd never seen him, but the whole thing fitted. He had been dismissed and had threatened to get back at his hated boss. He called in sick, dressed up as the tramp and went to the pub with the rat in a box. I have no idea where the rat came from but I wouldn't be at all surprised to discover that he kept it as a pet. He seems just the type who would and when I saw it, the rat didn't seem at all perturbed to be around screaming humans. He released the rat in the restaurant area in order to create a diversion, which it was bound to do, and when everyone's attention was elsewhere, he calmly walked up to the till, entered the key combination, removed the cash and walked out. Simple. He worked at the pub every day. He knew the routine and he knew when the pub would be full and when it would be less busy. He also knew the optimum time to go for the money, because he knew when Duo would remove it to the safe. As I said, it all fitted, and it was the only real explanation that fitted all the facts."

"And you were absolutely right." Heero said. "I'm impressed partner. But why didn't you let us in on the whole thing last night? Why all this play-acting and improvisation?" Wufei shrugged deprecatingly.

"I might not have been right, and anyway, I thought that you would all act more naturally if you didn't have any prior suspicions. Also, as much as I have faith in Duo's integrity, I wouldn't like to vouch for the actions of anyone who was forced to work alongside someone they thought might have robbed them." Heero smiled.

"I see what you mean." He said. "Are we going to bring him in?"

"I don't see how we can." Wufei replied. "We don't have a shred of hard evidence. We would never get a warrant to search his place of abode and now that the money has been returned, we don't really have a crime. This was partly why I primed Duo to make a point of saying that he didn't want charges brought. Not only to encourage him to return the money rather than do a bunk, but also because without a confession, I couldn't see how we could make the thing stick. And his type don't confess."

"I guess you're right." Heero agreed reluctantly. "It's a pity that the bugger will get away with it, but I hope we gave him enough of a scare that he will think twice in future. With any luck, that nonsense of yours about a sensor spray will have him scrubbing himself raw for days." Wufei laughed.

"I sincerely hope so. It was nonsense, wasn't it?"

"Totally," Heero replied, "But it was not such a bad idea really. Perhaps your rich fiancé could fund some research into the development of such a spray. I'm sure he would consider it if you asked him."

Wufei was quite sure he would too.

17


End file.
